De cabeza
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: Después de un viaje de diez años al triangulo de las bermudas, Jimmy Neutron regresa a Retroville. Su mundo se voltea de cabeza ante el descubrimiento de una muerte y el anuncio de una boda. Desesperado por entender lo que paso durante su ausencia viajara al pasado para intentar descubrirlo, aunque deberá tener cuidado, si no quiere romper un par de leyes en el camino.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Ya tenía muchas ganas de volver a escribir para este fandom, y estoy muy emocionada porque por primera vez vengo con un longfic. Es una idea que me lleva rondando mucho tiempo por la cabeza, así que espero que les guste._

 **De regreso a Retroville**

Jimmy llevaba mucho tiempo fuera. Diez años para ser exactos. Se había ido como prácticamente un niño. Y ahora era un hombre, en su totalidad, y parecía que llevaba una eternidad siéndolo.

Poco antes de su cumpleaños número 17, un grupo de los mejores científicos (de todas las materias) que el mundo conocía habían ido a buscarlo a su casa. Lo estaban invitando a uno de los proyectos científicos más ambiciosos que habían existido. Diez años en el triángulo de las bermudas, puros científicos, estudiando los fenómenos ahí ocurridos, recabando datos y probablemente haciendo nuevos descubrimientos. Con prácticamente nula conexión con el exterior por razones obvias, pero con presupuesto casi ilimitado.

Era el sueño de prácticamente cualquier científico. Pero, por supuesto, tendría sus sacrificios.

Godard salió disparado de su lado para lanzarse a los brazos de su madre a la que le lamio toda la cara. Judy Neutrón reía encantada, como había extrañado esa chatarra. Eso le dio a Jimmy tiempo para ver a su madre y su padre. Había hablado con ellos por teléfono 22 veces desde que se había ido de su casa, y aunque sus voces habían cambiado no estaba preparado para como lucían ahora. Seguían siendo sus padres, de eso no cabía duda. Pero el cabello de ambos ahora estaba plagado de canas, las líneas de expresión eran mucho más notorias y de algún modo sus movimientos ahora eran distintos.

Aun así, cuando corrió a sus brazos y ellos lo abrazaron se sintió como si en lugar de tener 27, tuviera siete otra vez. La última vez que los había visto aún era más bajo que ambos, pero cuando cumplió 18 tuvo un último estirón que se tradujo en que ahora era más alto que sus progenitores, aunque probablemente la gravedad ya había hecho de las suyas y eran un par de centímetros más bajos.

Las lágrimas corrieron en la pequeña familia, pero eran lágrimas de dicha.

-0-0-0-

Jimmy no se reprimió en lo absoluto y no dejo de hablar ni un segundo durante la cena. Parecía como si en los últimos diez años no hubiera tenido con quien hablar en lo absoluto. Lo que era todo menos cierto, considerando las mentes brillantes con las que había compartido. Aun así no había nada como compartir mesa con su familia.

Después de lo que él considero un buen resumen general de su primer año en el triángulo de las bermudas, Jimmy quiso saber cómo les había ido a ellos. Pero ya era tarde, y todos estaban cansados, así que dejaron la historia para el día siguiente. Y aunque se sintió completamente tonto y se prometió a si mismo que no dejaría que nadie lo supiera jamás, dejo que esa noche sus padres lo arroparan como no lo hacían desde mucho antes de su partida.

-0-0-0-

El desayuno fue tranquilo, y a diferencia de la noche la conversación fue mucho más tranquila. Al parecer los tres preferían limitarse a pasar tiempo juntos.

Durante el tiempo que Jimmy había estado lejos, y después de que su padre se había jubilado tres años atrás, sus padres se habían metido a un montón de clases y cosas por el estilo para gastar su tiempo. Así que estaría la mayor parte del día solo, mientras sus padres iban a clases de salsa (tanto el baile, como la comida). Lo que le daría la oportunidad perfecta para asimilar su regreso y quizás dar un pequeño paseo.

Aun recordaba su última semana en Retroville. Carl y Sheen habían dormido en su casa casi cada día y le habían organizado una gran fiesta de despedida en la que incluso Nick le había dicho que lo extrañaría. Casi no había pasado tiempo con sus padres esos días, algo de lo que se había arrepentido una vez en el triángulo, a pesar de su buena relación con ellos seguía siendo un adolescente.

Y luego estaba Cindy. Después de lo inestable que había sido su relación los primeros años que habían empezado a salir, por esas épocas llevaban nueve meses prácticamente en un cuento de hadas. Y ahora él le estaba diciendo que se iba a ir. No le dirigió la palabra en mucho tiempo, estaba demasiado enfadada y no paraba de decirle que era un egoísta por abandonarlo de ese modo. Por su parte, él le decía que la egoísta era ella por no darse cuenta que era lo mejor que le podía pasar como científico. Sin embargo, a solo dos días de su partida ella apareció en la noche en su puerta, Jimmy hecho a Carl y Sheen de su casa y no se separaron hasta que abordo el barco. Y en ese momento, Jimmy la había dejado libre.

 _—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? Ayer me dijiste que me amabas y hoy…—_ le había dicho ella.

 _—Cindy. Te amo, y es justo por eso que te lo digo. Voy a estar diez años lejos, no puedo pedirte que me esperes. Sabes que no hay otra mujer para mí, de todos modos es imposible que lo haya considerado donde voy a estar. Pero tú te quedaras en tierra, seguirás conociendo personas, y si encuentras el amor en alguna de ellas nada me haría más feliz que tú fueras feliz._

Al final eso había sido mentira. Sí que había conocido a alguien cuando había estado en el Triángulo de las Bermudas. Su nombre era Tracy, era un par de años mayor que él y era la segunda persona más joven en ese lugar. Al inicio no se llevaban muy bien, pero si querían sobrevivir en ese mundo de adultos con maestrías y doctorados tuvieron que aliarse y una cosa los llevo a la otra.

Ella era menuda, no especialmente femenina y con toda la apariencia de nerd que se podía tener, lentes gigantes incluidos. Tenía un carácter mucho menos fuerte que el de Cindy, pero a diferencia de ella podía hacerlo sentir menos inteligente fácilmente si así lo quería. Ya que lo hacía de una forma tan pasiva que no tenía tiempo de defenderse. Por supuesto su relación jamás llego a ser tan intensa como la que tuvo con Cindy, era más una forma de sentirse seguro y estable en un lugar que ponía a prueba sus nervios como nada lo había logrado.

Habían sido pareja durante ocho años. Aun así nunca la había mencionado a sus padres en sus pocas charlas, y sabía que ella tampoco lo hizo con su familia. Y es que si algo eran ambos, eso era genios, y como tales sabían que todo su romance nunca habría funcionado en un lugar distinto. Tracy alguna vez le había comentado que su hermana menor era mucho más el tipo de Jimmy. Y cuando ella le hablaba de su hombre ideal Jimmy encontraba más características de Sheen que suyas. Eso sin mencionar que su hogar se encontraba en Australia.

Así que cuando se separaron dos días atrás, ambos sabían que era para siempre. Y estaban bien con eso.

-0-0-0-

Jimmy recorría Retroville y se sorprendía de lo parecida y diferente que se veía la ciudad al mismo tiempo. Había cosas que parecían atemporales, como el césped verde perfectamente bien cortado en frente de todas las casas. Otras que le recordaban a los tiempos anteriores de su infancia, como los escaparates de la tienda o los niños jugando en el parque. Y luego estaban esas cosas que le recordaban que los años habían pasado, como los objetos que exhibían los escaparates y los juguetes con los que jugaban los niños.

Aunque no todos los juguetes eran tan distintos a los que él había visto en su infancia. En realidad, había una niñita que sostenía uno que había visto un millón de veces durante su infancia. Ultra Lord se había cancelado cuando él tenía quince, y aunque era bastante factible que hubieran lanzado un reboot, era prácticamente imposible que el diseño del personaje se hubiera mantenido exactamente igual. No cabía duda, esa era una figura de Ultra Lord de la segunda edición, quizás la que hicieron por el especial de dos horas y media de…

Jimmy agito la cabeza, sorprendido de que toda esa información siguiera en su cerebro después de tanto tiempo. Aun así algo lo hizo acercarse cada vez más a la niña. Era el vivo retrato de Libby, solo que quizás con la piel un poco más clara y los ojos de Sheen. Debía tener unos ocho años, y usaba el cabello corto como el de un niño, pero tenía una flor roja, probablemente natural, en el centro de la cabeza. Usaba una playera azul claro con un pulpo amarillo atrapando un pez, unos shorts rojos y chanclas.

Antes de que se diera cuenta. Jimmy ya estaba a su lado.

—¿Cuál es tú nombre, pequeña?— le pregunto y ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Mamá me ha dicho que no hable con extraños— contestó.

—Mi nombre es James, pero todos me dicen Neutrón. Excepto mis amigos, ellos me llaman Jimmy, tú puedes llamarme Jimmy. Me gusta la ciencia, el espacio y las aventuras. Viví aquí hace un tiempo pero tuve que salir a hacer investigaciones, soy científico, y acabo de regresar— se presentó, ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Mi nombre es Tracey, todos me dicen Tracey, así que su pongo que tú tendrás que llamarme Tracey. Me gusta ser buena, el aire libre y el dinero. Vivo aquí desde que mi mamá me desalojo de su pansa. Pero mi mamá ya vivía aquí cuando yo estaba adentro de ella, por lo que podría decirse que he vivido aquí siempre. Cuando sea grande seré hippy.

—Pero si eres hippy no podrás tener mucho dinero— le comento Jimmy, intentando ignorar la curiosa coincidencia del nombre.

—El dinero es para mi mamá— dijo la niña, como si la observación de Jimmy fuera la tontería más grande del mundo.

—¿Estas ahorita con ella en el parque?

—¡No estoy sola!— exclamó Tracey repentinamente alterada.

Jimmy solo tardo un segundo en darse cuenta que probablemente sonaba como un secuestrador, así que se apresuró a aclararse.

—¿Tu madre es Liberty Folfax, no? Ella y yo éramos amigos cuando niños.

—Folfax— repitió ella—, es lindo.

Él estaba a punto de preguntarle a que se refería cuando una molestamente conocida voz se hizo presente.

—¡Tracey! Es hora de ir a casa.

Un hombre alto y delgado de cabello castaño, lentes de sol y una patética barba llego con la mirada puesta en un celular que parecía de oro. Entonces levanto la mirada, se quitó los lentes de sol y sus ojos verdes brillaron con reconocimiento.

—Eustace Strych— dijo Jimmy.

—James Neutrón— dijo Eustace mientras una de sus manos rodeaba con fuerza los hombros de Tracey—. Veo que ya conoces a mi hijastra, Tracey Strych.

La niña se estremeció, pero no hizo ningún intento de apartarse. Jimmy apretó sus puños.

—¿Tu hijastra? Eso es imposible.

—En realidad es bastante simple, James. Lo único que tendría que hacer es casarme con su madre. Sé que lo tuyo son las ciencias exactas, no las leyes, pero no creía que fueras incapaz de saber algo tan simple como eso.

—Libby nunca haría eso.

—¿Estás seguro?— preguntó el hombre divertido.

—Sí.

—Piénsalo, una pobre adolescente, embarazada, completamente sola. Sin el apoyo de sus padres, sin un lugar donde dormir, ni la posibilidad de ir a la universidad…

—Sheen nunca permitiría que eso sucediera.

Las pupilas de la niña se dilataron y Jimmy estuvo seguro de que ya lo tenía. La mentira se disolvería en ese momento.

—Al menos que él estuviera muerto. ¿No?

-0-0-0-

Jimmy callo de rodillas en el pasto frente a su casa. El cielo había empezado a oscurecerse y la temperatura bajaba lentamente. Sus ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas que se negaban a salir, su corazón latía violentamente dentro de su pecho y su respiración se había vuelto irregular.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí cuando una mano se posó suavemente sobre su hombro.

—¿Jimmy? ¿En verdad eres tú?

De un sobresalto él se giró para poder verla. Cindy era incluso más hermosa que la última vez que la había visto, si eso era posible. Ahora llevaba el cabello corto, mucho delineador y un ajustado traste sastre. No era como siempre se la había imaginado, era mejor.

—Cindy… Sheen…

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

—Fue hace tanto tiempo Jimmy, lamento que tengas que enterarte hasta ahora.

Cinthia, porque ahora era toda una mujer y se sentiría incorrecto llamarla de otro modo, lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y a sacudirse un poco de polvo.

—¿Aún vives del otro lado de la calle?

—No, me mude a un departamento en la zona nueva de Retroville en cuanto regresé de la universidad. No sabía que ya habías regresado.

—Entonces. ¿Qué haces aquí, Vortex?

Jimmy se arrepintió en cuanto formuló la pregunta. No quería sonar grosero, pero acababa de enterarse de que uno de sus dos mejores amigos había muerto, y en esos momentos no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie. Ni siquiera con ella.

Cinthia parecía sorprendida y Jimmy podía jurar que un ligero rubor se había instalado en sus mejillas mientras sacaba de la bolsa interna de su traje sastre lo que parecía un rectángulo de cartulina blanca adentro de una bolsita de celofán.

—Es para tus padres— ella extendió la mano temblorosa, y Jimmy tomo el pequeño paquete—. Es una invitación para mi boda.

 _Me encantaría saber que opinan. Es apenas el inició y ya tenemos dos noticias fuertes, y en el próximo capítulo estas solo se harán peores._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	2. Chapter 2

_¡He regresado! Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me han brindado hasta ahora. Haruri, espero resolver todas tus preguntas en este capítulo, no sabes lo feliz que me hizo recibir tú comentario. ¡Y empecemos!_

 **Secretos**

—¿Me pueden explicar, en que universo, se les ocurrió que era buena idea ocultarme ese tipo de cosas?— pregunto Jimmy.

No quería alterarse, no con sus papás, no cuando llevaba tanto tiempo lejos de ellos. Pero en esos momentos estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no pararse y empezar a lanzar cosas. Él no era ese tipo de persona, pero no todos los días te enteras de las cosas que él se había enterado ese día.

—Cariño, estabas en medio de la nada. ¿De qué te serviría saber que tu amigo murió? Solo te íbamos a lastimar, no necesitabas eso cuando estabas lejos de todas las personas que podrían haber comprendido tú dolor— le contesto su madre mientras le tomaba una mano, Jimmy se liberó de su agarre violentamente.

—¿Tú amigo? Es Sheen del que estamos hablando mamá, el mismo Sheen que durmió un millón de veces en esta casa, con el que siempre me perdía cuando iba al espacio y sacaba comida de nuestro refrigerador como si fuera el suyo. ¿Y a ustedes no les importa?

—Jimbo, hijo, claro que nos importa. Pero debes entender que fue hace mucho tiempo— lo intentó calmar su padre, pero él no pudo hacer otra cosa que ponerse de pie y caminar de un lado a otro mientras se sostenía la cabeza.

—Mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo…— Jimmy respiro profundamente, tenía que cambiar de tema o se volvería loco— Ahora esta lo de Cindy. ¿Por qué me ocultaron también eso?

—Jimmy, ustedes habían cortado. No creímos que te interesaría saber con quién salía ahora.

—¿No creyeron que me interesaría saber que mi ex novia ahora salía con mi mejor amigo?

-0-0-0-

Llega un momento en la vida de toda persona en la que decide que ya no puede confiar en sus padres y decide dejar de escuchar sus consejos. Sin embargo, se supone que un par de años después uno logra entender que todo lo que hicieron fue para protegerlo y que sus padres siempre serán un pilar importante en el que sostenerse durante la tormenta. Bueno, Jimmy ya no estaba tan seguro de eso.

En la noche, mientras se revolvía entre las viejas sabanas de su adolescencia se había preguntado por primera vez en su vida la integridad moral de sus padres. Y luego, se había preguntado por su propia integridad moral. ¿Qué tan justo era de su parte sufrir y quejarse de sus engaños cuando había sido él el que se había ido? Sí hubiera estado ahí Cindy y Carl jamás habrían empezado a salir. Sí él hubiera estado ahí, quizás Sheen no hubiera muerto.

-0-0-0-

Cuando Jimmy regreso de ir a comprar cosas al súper mercado un par de figuras menudas lo estaban esperando en la entrada de su casa. Tardo un momento en reconocerla, si Cindy había cambiado ella era una persona completamente diferente.

—¿Libby?

Ella levanto la mirada del suelo, tenía unas enormes gafas de sol que se quitó, permitiendo ver sus ojos rodeados por oscuras ojeras.

—¿Jimmy?

Ella se puso de pie y el corrió a abrazarla, no sabía que la extrañaba tanto.

—Tracey me hablo de un hombre extraño de una gran cabeza que se había encontrado en el parque, cuando dijo que era científico fue obvio de quien hablaba. Tenía que venir a verte.

—Es sorprenderte lo parecida que es a ti, no podrías negarla aunque quisieras.

—En ese caso me alegro mucho de no querer negarla.

Godard, que lo había acompañado a hacer las compras, se acercó a la niña que hasta ese momento había estado enterrando su muñeco de Ultra Lord en el jardín de Jimmy, tendría que arreglar eso antes de que llegaran sus papás, y le enseño un disco que Tracey no dudo en lanzar.

—También, supuse que tendrías muchas preguntas y que no tendrías muchas ganas de que Carl te las contestaras.

—No tienes idea.

Ambos se sentaron donde ella lo había estado esperando y Jimmy se dio la oportunidad de verla por completo. Parecía más grande de lo que en verdad era y aunque sus ropas eran claramente costosas, no recordaba haberla visto tan poco preocupada por su imagen antes.

—¿Quieres empezar por ellos dos o prefieres ir directo a…?

—Sheen— su vieja amiga asintió mientras clavaba su rostro entre sus manos, Jimmy tomo eso como un permiso para empezar a preguntar—. La niña…

—Sí, es su hija. Pero él murió antes de que ella naciera, así que si no fuera porque Eustace no para de recordarnos que él no tiene ninguna obligación real con ella, ni siquiera lo sabría.

—Todos me dicen que fue hace mucho tiempo. Pero. ¿Cuándo exactamente? La niña debe tener unos ocho años.

—El último año de bachillerato. Justo antes de acabar el ciclo escolar, yo estaba embarazada de ocho meses.

Era demasiada información para Jimmy, pero aún tenía muchas dudas, así que se forzó a seguir preguntando.

—¿Cuándo empezaste a salir con Eustace?

Esta pregunta pareció tocar alguna fibra especialmente sensible, ya que Libby tardo casi dos minutos enteros en responder.

—Probablemente unos siete meses… antes.

Jimmy no se lo podía creer.

—Antes de que me juzgues quiero que sepas que creía que estaba haciendo lo mejor por el bebé.

—¿En qué universo Eustace Strych puede ser lo mejor para cualquier persona?

—En el universo en el que soy una estudiante de bachillerato sin el apoyo de mis papás y con un novio que probablemente no podría conseguir un trabajo decente ni aunque quisiera.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Sheen no pensaba apoyarte con el bebé?

Libby negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a cubrirla entre sus manos.

—Te estoy diciendo que Sheen nunca supo que Tracey era suya— Jimmy ya había abierto su boca para protestar cuando su amiga estiro su mano para hacerla callar—. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? Sé que tienes dudas de otra cosa, y yo de verdad no quiero hablar de esto.

Jimmy se tuvo que tragar todas sus palabras pero decidió hacer lo que ella quería, a pesar de todo había sido la única que parecía dispuesta a contarle que había pasado.

—Carl y Cindy. ¿Cuándo?

—No quieres saberlo.

—Oh, sí que quiero.

Libby respiro profundamente.

—Tres meses después de que te fueras.

Fue como si una daga se hubiera clavado en el pecho de Jimmy. Incluso él le había debido un poco de respeto a su relación y había esperado dos años para salir con alguien más. Pero Cindy no solo había sido mucho más rápida, sino que lo había cambiado por su mejor amigo… con el que ahora estaba por casarse.

—¿Cómo?

—Nadie lo tiene muy claro. Después de que te fuiste ambos se deprimieron mucho. Sheen y yo estábamos muy preocupados, nosotros también estábamos tristes. Pero no podíamos admitir que estábamos emocionados.

—¿Emocionados?— el genio enarco una ceja.

—¡Sí! Por primera vez el mundo no giraba a tu alrededor. Por primera vez podíamos tener una cita completa sin que un alienígena intentara secuestrarnos, o Cindy llegara echando pestes de cómo te preocupaba más poder neutralizar algún elemento nuevo en lugar de su aniversario. En verdad podíamos dedicar tiempo para nosotros, así que puede que hayamos dejado a Carl y Cindy un poquito de lado. Y como no había nadie que entendiera su dolor por no tenerte cerca tanto como el otro… Fue lógico que buscaran consuelo el uno en el otro. Lo que nunca pensé es que eso llevaría a que empezaran a salir.

—¿Y tú dejaste que pasara, así sin más? Tú la que se mete en la vida de todos.

La chica se sintió un tanto ofendida, pero decidió ignorarlo por la paz y seguir con su relato.

—Cuando me enteré intente con todas mis fuerzas convencer a Cindy de que estaba cometiendo un error. No era que en verdad le gustara Carl, simplemente se sentía despechada. Y él probablemente solo quería estar con ella porque le recordaba a su mejor amigo. Nos peleamos horrible en esa ocasión…— Las lágrimas habían empezado a rodar por sus mejillas— No es que ya no nos hablemos, pero nuestra amistad se dañó irreparablemente ese día. Y fue toda mi culpa.

—No lo fue— la intento consolar Jimmy.

—¡Claro que sí! Cindy hablaba en serio, ellos dos en verdad se gustaban. O si no al menos se empezaron a gustar en algún momento. Porque llevan más tiempo juntos del que estuvieron ustedes dos. Y ahora se van a casar.

-0-0-0-

Cuando sus padres llegaron habían llevado Pizza. Jimmy sabía que era su manera de disculparse por haberle ocultado tantas cosas. Y cuando poco después se ofrecieron contestar todas sus dudas, confirmaron sus sospechas.

—Libby vino temprano a hablar conmigo, así que ya no es necesario. Pero gracias— comento, asegurando de ponerle acidez a su tono.

—Probablemente ella sepa más cosas que nosotros, pero si quieres más información, creo que podríamos saber dónde puedes conseguirla— le respondió su mamá mientras le quitaba la orilla a su rebanada de pizza.

—¿Cómo?

—¿No has entrado a tú laboratorio desde que regresaste, verdad?— Jimmy negó lentamente con su cabeza— Pues deberías hacerlo, Sheen y Carl no dejaron de entrar mientras que él estuvo vivo. Ellos creían que no lo sabíamos, pero no eran precisamente silenciosos. Al inicio no estábamos muy de acuerdo, pero aunque esta en los terrenos de la casa, ese laboratorio siempre fue más suyo que nuestro.

-0-0-0-

Su mamá debía tener razón porque el lugar estaba hecho un asco. Aunque hubiera preferido no hacerlo, y limpiar por sí mismo para no pasar nada de alto, su repugnancia fue demasiada y le ordeno a Godard que limpiara mientras él salía a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Solo Dios sabía que habían hecho sus amigos en ese lugar mientras él no estaba, aunque si tenía suerte pronto él también se agregaría a la lista.

Al entrar de nuevo se encontró con una gran cantidad de ratas, ahora encerradas en jaulas, que su fiel mascota le sugirió podía utilizar para hacer experimentos. Y aunque a Jimmy no le encantaba la idea, en esos años era casi imposible conseguir permisos para experimentar en animales vivos, así que el joven científico decidió considerar seriamente la propuesta.

Con un suspiro observo todas las latas de refresco y cerveza, ahora perfectamente desinfectadas, que Godard esperaba que lo dejara comerse pronto. También faltaba parte de su mobiliario, que él se había asegurado de cubrir con una manta especial para protegerlo del polvo antes de irse, y basándose en el estado del rayo convertidor de queso la explicación era sencilla. También había un montón de la más variada basura, unas cuantas mantas y almohadas apolilladas y algunos libros de diversos tópicos. Aunque se apresuró en dividir las cosas entre las que tiraría y las que valía la pena analizar, decidió concentrarse en un solo objeto esa noche. Un anuario escolar.

Tomo asiento en el suelo, en vista de que su silla había desaparecido, y empezó a hojearlo despreocupadamente. Un montón de rostros, algunos conocidos y otros que aunque estaba seguro de haber visto alguna vez ya no recordaba, empezaron a desfilar frente a sus ojos. No había muchas fotos de Sheen, y aunque Libby estaba presente no lo estaba tanto como él lo hubiera esperado. Pero a Carl y Cindy parecían amarlos las cámaras.

Antes de que él se fuera, Carl ya había entrado al equipo de Futbol Americano, ya que si bien no era nada rápido y podía llegar a comportarse como un llorón, la defensa estaba hecha para él. Por su parte, Cindy y Libby habían sido porristas desde el día uno. Aunque al inicio la idea no le había encantado a la rubia, en el fondo era tan niña como todas las demás y sus habilidades en las artes marciales la habían ayudado a hacerse de un lugar rápidamente. El hecho de que ella y Carl hubieran terminado juntos era tan cliché que le causaban nauseas.

Cuando se había ido, Libby estaba considerando dejar a las porristas debido a que sus calificaciones habían bajado, su taller de corte y confección le ocupaba mucho tiempo y en verdad necesitaba una beca para ir a la universidad de sus sueños. Y todo hacía suponer que en verdad lo había dejado.

Considerando los corazones sobre todas las fotografías de su amiga de piel oscura, era bastante obvio que el anuario había pertenecido a Sheen. Sonrió tristemente ante lo cursi e infantil del acto. Solo había una fotografía de Libby sin su marco de corazón, y esa era una de ella con Eustace Strinch. Solo bastaba ver la cara de ambos, para darse cuenta que aunque estaban en la zona de "mejores parejas de la escuela" en realidad nunca fueron una pareja feliz. Por supuesto, Carl y Cindy también estaban ahí, con la etiqueta de la pareja "doble C". En cuanto descubrió a la editora principal del anuario, Britney, se hizo una nota mental de en algún momento mandarle una nota anónima sobre su pésimo trabajo.

Jimmy siguió revisando el anuario de un lado para otro, buscando algo que pudiera usar, y no tardó mucho en notar a un adolescente latino que siempre salía junto a Sheen en las pocas en las que salía este, así como en una que otra con Libby y hasta con Carl. Estaba seguro de que no lo había conocido en sus años en Retroville, pero parecía haber sido muy amigo de Sheen en su último año de vida, y si alguien podía darle más información ese sería él.

Con un suspiro se puso el anuario bajo el brazo y salió de su laboratorio para irse a la cama. El día siguiente tendría que buscar a ese chico, Jaime Rosas según su anuario, y tendría que hacer la visita que había estado evitando con mucho ahínco: al señor Estévez.

 _Sé que tarde un siglo, y no puedo prometer que eso no volverá a pasar, pero si puedo prometer que pase lo que pase nunca será un hiatus definitivo (excepto si me muero, aunque espero que eso no pase pronto). Como sea, quiero saber sus impresiones._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Nuevo capítulo! Ojala y estén tan emocionados como lo estoy yo. Haruri Saotome, gracias por seguir mi historia, y espero ir respondiendo tus preguntas mientras voy avanzando. Vic ¡me alegro mucho! Espero que este capítulo también te guste._

 **Investigaciones**

—Y Jimmy. ¿Estás pensando en buscar trabajo?— le preguntó su madre esa mañana.

La pregunta le tomo de sorpresa, aunque no debió hacerlo. Después de todo ya era un hombre adulto, y aunque no había cursado la universidad sabía que nada jamás se compararía con la experiencia que había logrado gracias a sus investigaciones. Era completamente lógico que sus padres esperaran que hiciera algo más de su vida que quedarse todo el día en casa. Al menos tenía el alivió de que si lo que querían es que les pasara renta tenía suficiente dinero para un buen tiempo (al parecer, alejarte del mundo real por diez años se paga bastante bien), aunque quizás debería considerar en mejor comprarse un departamento.

—Si quieren puedo empezar a pagarles renta.

—No quiero que creas que te estamos echando ni nada así, tu sabes que está siempre será tú casa— dijo entonces su padre—. Pero tú madre y yo nunca te habíamos visto tan… ¿pasivo?

—Desde que llegaste no has inventado nada Jimmy. Así que queríamos saber. ¿Qué planeas tienes para tu vida? ¿Vas a inventar cosas y venderlas por tú cuenta, buscar trabajo en algún lado, volver a estudiar?

—Me ofrecieron un trabajo en Harvard. Dando seminarios de los resultados de nuestras investigaciones. Pero aún no he tomado una decisión, pensaba darme unos meses antes de decidir.

—Eso está a treinta horas de aquí— dijo su mamá.

—En coche, en avión solo son cinco— contestó Jimmy.

—¿Qué decisión vas a tomar?

—Por eso quería tomarme unos meses para pensarlo.

—Está bien, no te presionaremos— lo apoyó su padre.

La propuesta se la habían dado a él y a Tracey desde casi cinco meses antes de que la expedición terminara. Querían a alguien joven, para que pudiera contagiar su energía y pasión a los estudiantes. Incluso les habían ofrecido que compartieran el puesto, para que así no tuvieran que separarse. Todo el equipo sabía de su relación, y habían asumido que iba mucho más en serio de lo que ellos nunca se lo habían planteado.

Ella había dicho inmediatamente que no. No por Jimmy, sino por qué extrañaba a su familia y no quería volver a estar tan lejos de ellos nunca más. Él había estado a punto de responder lo mismo, pero había decidido no cerrarse las puertas.

—Bueno, quizás no por el resto de la vida. Pero estaría bien saber que planeas hacer hoy, si se puede saber— lo cuestiono su mamá.

Jimmy suspiro.

—Estaba pensando en ir a ver al señor Estevez.

—¿Al papá de Sheen?

—Sí.

—Jimbo, hijo, me temo que eso va a ser imposible.

El joven volteo a ver su padre asustado. ¿Era acaso que ambos habían muerto juntos? ¿Por qué Libby no le había dicho nada del asunto? Ahora que lo pensaba, en realidad aún no sabía cuál había sido la causa de muerte de su amigo.

—¿Por qué?

—Por las mismas fechas que falleció Sheen, también lo hizo su abuela. Entonces el señor Estevez decidió regresar a México, con su hija, en vista de que ya no le quedaba nada aquí.

—¿Y no les dejo un número de contacto o algo así?

—A nosotros no— respondió su madre—. Pero creo que a Carl sí.

-0-0-0-

No iba a ver a Carl. No había nadie que pudiera convencerlo de que lo hiciera.

Le dolía por parte de Cindy, pero él la había dejado libre así que tenía derecho a buscar el amor donde mejor le pareciera. Pero con Carl era otra cosa.

Carl había sido su mejor amigo toda su infancia, y toda su adolescencia. Carl había estado ahí durante todas las fases de su vida amorosa. Desde la primera vez que había sentido un flechazo por una niña, pasando por la etapa de su obsesión con Betty Quinlan. Había estado cuando le había empezado a gustar Cindy, cuando finalmente empezaron y salir y en cada uno de sus rompimientos. ¡Incluso había estado durante los breves tres días en los que Jimmy había dudado de su orientación sexual!

Así que opto por buscar a la última persona que pensó que iba a buscar al regresar.

—¿Jimmy Neutron?

—El mismo.

—Así que has regresado de… ¿Islas Galápagos? ¿O a donde te habías ido?

—El triángulo de las bermudas. ¿Me vas a dejar pasar o no?

Una sonrisa se pintó en el rostro del chico que estaba frente suyo mientras habría su puerta al completo.

—Por supuesto, Nick Dean es un caballero. ¿Sabes?

-0-0-0-

Ser un adulto incluía un montón de formalidades estúpidas de las que lamentablemente Jimmy no se podía escapar. Una de ellas, sonreír, darle pequeños tragos al café aguado que le habían ofrecido y contestar las preguntas que la bonita esposa de veintidós años de Nick le hacía. Su nombre era Andrea y ambos tenían una hija de cinco años llamada Vanessa, lo que no pudo evitar notar que significaba que ella aún era menor de edad cuando la tuvo.

—Nena. ¿Crees que podrías dejarnos solos un rato?— le pregunto Nick finalmente.

—Claro bebe. De todos modos debo de ir a recoger a Vanny a la escuela— entonces volteo a ver a Jimmy—. ¿Seguirás aquí cuando regrese?

—No estoy seguro.

—En caso de que no, deberías volverá a visitarnos uno de estos días.

—Intentare hacerlo.

Andrea sonrió mientras tomaba su bolso y salía. Parecía una niña jugando a ser mamá. Se preguntó si Libby también había lucido así cuando Tracey era más pequeña.

—¿Así que decidiste venir a verme antes que al pelirrojo de tu amigo? Tu vida debe de ser una verdadera mierda ahora.

—Al menos yo no tuve que casarme por haber embarazado a una adolescente.

No había querido que sonara así. Pero odiaba la forma prepotente en la que Nick lo miraba. Estaba sentado en un sillón enfrente de él, con las piernas completamente abiertas, una cerveza en la mano y los brazos como si estuviera rodeando a una chica en cada lado.

—Bueno, yo tengo una sexy esposa que aún cree que soy lo mejor que le ha pasado y una hermosa hija que ya sabe cómo hacer que nerds como tú le hagan sus tareas. ¿Tú que tienes, Neutron?

—Dentro de un par de meses probablemente un premio Nobel, un trabajo asegurado en una universidad a pesar de no tener un título y dos padres que están orgullosos de mí.

Nick rechino los dientes pero no se movió.

—¿Por qué estás aquí Neutron?

—Necesito información sobre la muerte de Sheen.

—¿Y qué te hace creer que yo sé algo?

—Estabas en Retroville cuando paso, no creo que te haya sido inadvertido.

—Pues para tu información, tu amiguito no estaba dentro de mis preocupaciones— Nick se inclinó hacia enfrente, recargando sus codos sobre sus rodillas—. Pero sí, se algunas cosas. El idiota se mató en un accidente de coche, estaba borracho.

—Sheen no haría eso.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Tú no estabas aquí, si mal no lo recuerdo.

Jimmy se tragó sus palabras.

—Sheen quedo destrozado después de que Libby lo dejo por el niño rico. ¿Sabes que incluso le dijo que el bebé no era suyo? Eso fue frío. Uno esperaría que al menos se aparecería en su funeral, tú sabes por todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, pero al parecer él no era tan importante para ella después de todo.

—Escuche que su papá se fue de Retroville poco después— decidió cortarlo, quería irse de ahí lo antes posible—, pero que le dejo su número a un par de personas. ¿Por casualidad…?

—Esa es una pregunta interesante con una respuesta incluso más interesante. La pregunta aquí es: ¿Qué gano por responderte?

—No lo sé, no ser un idiota por una vez en tu vida por ejemplo.

La tensión se hizo tan sólida que casi podía cortarse con un láser mientras los dos jóvenes adultos no se atrevían a ser el primero en apartar la mirada. Jimmy listo para ceder.

—Britney.

El genio tardo un par de segundos en procesar la información.

—¿Por qué el papá de Sheen le daría su número a Britney?

—Porque no era para ella, era para que se lo diera a Libby o a Jesús si ellos querían buscarlo, pero nunca lo buscaron.

—¿Jesús, el hijo de Dios?— preguntó Jimmy con un toque de sarcasmo.

—Oh no, Jesús tú remplazó.

-0-0-0-

Encontrar a la rubia de ojos azules, fue mucho más fácil que encontrar a Nick. Por un lado porque el susodicho sabía exactamente donde vivía, y por otro porque ese lugar era el mismo en el que había habitado toda su vida y al que Jimmy había asistido un par de veces mientras salía con Cindy.

Godard olisqueaba la puerta mientras Jimmy la miraba fijamente, agarrando valor para tocar. Con Nick no había tenido ningún problema, era un idiota y sabía que lo único por lo que iba era por la información que podría conseguir. Pero Britney era otra historia.

Nunca habían sido amigos, no realmente, pero hubo un tiempo en que había sido un constante en su vida. Siempre fue una de las mejores amigas de Cindy y Libby, así que sabía que probablemente sabía más de su relación de lo que él probablemente creía, así que si alguien podía tener una idea de que había pasado por su mente cuando decidió empezar a andar con Carl esa debía ser ella. Del mismo modo, si alguien debía saber algo sobre todo el drama de Sheen, Libby y Eustace, era ella. Por un momento se sintió sobrecogido.

Toco la puerta.

Alguien del otro lado de la puerta grito "voy", y empezó a escuchar ruidos. Después de aproximadamente un minuto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una realmente atractiva rubia en ropa de hacer quehacer. No sabía lo que estaba esperando, pero considerando que con trabajos recordaba como era su rostro, definitivamente no eso.

—¿Britney?

—¡Jimmy!

La chica se lanzó a él, rodeando con sus brazos su cuello y apretando su frente contra su hombro. Nadie más le había dado la bienvenida de ese modo.

-0-0-0-

—¡Aquí esta!— exclamó la rubia mientras sacaba un pequeño sobre color crema de una caja de zapatos— Lo llamaba para desearle feliz navidad durante los primeros tres años, pero después simplemente lo deje de hacerlo. Supongo que simplemente nunca tuvimos mucho de qué hablar.

Jimmy estaba sentado en la cama de Britney, en su habitación en la cual probablemente había dormido durante toda su vida. No recordaba haber estado nunca ahí antes, pero honestamente tampoco recordaba lo bien formado que estaba su cuerpo, ni lo brillante que era su sonrisa.

El cuarto era espacioso y rosa, aunque no tanto como lo llegó a ser el de Cindy en su momento. Y aunque se notaba que pertenecía a una mujer adulta, había varios detalles infantiles por aquí y por allá.

—¿Estás listo?— preguntó ella finalmente.

Jimmy tragó en seco.

—Adelante.

Britney se sentó al lado de él en la cama, con el celular en la mano, y empezó a teclear los números. El celular estaba en altavoz, así que los dos pudieron escuchar claramente, por parte de la robótica voz de una mujer, el horroroso: "El número que usted marco, no existe."

—¡Pero no es posible! Este era el número.

—Vuelve a intentarlo.

Y eso hizo, dos veces más, ambas con el mismo resultado.

—Probablemente cambio su número en algún momento. ¿No?

—Sí, seguramente fue eso.

Los dos se mantuvieron sentados en la misma posición lo que para Jimmy pareció una eternidad. Hasta que, atorada en el espejo de su tocador, Jimmy alcanzó a divisar la invitación a l boda de Cindy y Carl.

Su sangre empezó a hervir.

—Estaba pensando, en vista de que ya vine a molestarte y mi misión fue un fracaso. ¿Quieres que te invite a tomar algo?

Britney parecía genuinamente sorprendida, pero después de abrir y cerrar su boca un tanto confundida, finalmente dio una respuesta.

—Me encantaría.

-0-0-0-

Jimmy hizo toda la parafernalia de irla a dejar a la puerta de su casa. Ambos riendo, como si eso hubiera sido una cita planeada. La luna sobre sus cabezas, y la luz del portal iluminando la puerta.

—Me divertí— dijo Britney.

—Yo también— respondió Jimmy.

¿Debería besarla? Quizás debería besarla. Jimmy solo había tenido dos novias en toda su vida, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas. Pero la mirada inquisidora de Goddard, que los había seguido toda la noche muy de cerca, se lo impidió.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

El genio empezó a marcharse cuando la voz de su acompañante lo detuvo.

—Espera Jimmy— él volteó a verla—. Sabes que Cindy no lo hizo para lastimarte. ¿Verdad?

-0-0-0-

Jimmy entro a su laboratorio y se dejó sobre el conjunto de cobijas apolilladas que había encontrado ahí. Volvió a tomar el anuario escolar y empezó a hojearlo.

—Jesús…

Jimmy miro al chico, siempre cerca de los que habían sido sus amigos.

—Goddard. ¿Puedes descubrir si sigue en Estados Unidos?

El can mecánico obedientemente escaneó la fotografía y empezó a comparar la fotografía con todos los permisos de conducir, y pasaportes, que habían estado en el país en los últimos diez años. Se había ido, poco después del nacimiento de Tracey.

—Si Nick dijo que él había sido mi remplazo, quizás si… Vox…

El sonido del mecanismo volviendo a funcionar, después de tanto tiempo, sonó como una puerta sin aceitar abriéndose y cerrándose un par de veces.

 _¡Y después de un siglo aquí está el nuevo capítulo! Probablemente tarde un buen rato en traerles el próximo, pero como dije esta historia no la abandonare._

 _Los quiere: yo._


End file.
